


脂肪和恋爱都是拉锯战

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 抽奖的桶我文一如既往的玛丽苏，以及没有明显的性别和攻受【不过中奖人的性别设定是女性】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 室友是真爱

室友眉头一皱发现事情并不简单。  
自从以超级英雄为卖点的快餐厅火爆起来后，他们一直在推出以超级英雄和超级坏蛋名字命名的特色产品。虽然不怎么喜欢这名字，但尝过之后还是得承认小丑薯条真的好吃。可是即便如此家里连续出现了一个多月的罗宾鸡块包装盒就不大对劲了。  
“说真的，你觉得罗宾鸡块好吃吗？”室友这么说。  
“你为什么这么问？”  
“你昨天买了四盒吃完了还没有扔掉包装盒，这个情况已经持续一个多月了。”  
说实话，其实夜翅更好吃。但是儿童套餐里没有夜翅，而买儿童套餐真的只是因为儿童套餐里的谜语人玩具盒而已。  
“我不是觉得你吃快餐不收拾包装盒麻烦，也不是觉得你已经二十岁了还买儿童套餐有问题，更不是要阻止你收集玩具，我只是想说你快餐吃的有点多该减肥了。”室友朝屋里看了看。“你屋里有几个玩具你就买了几盒鸡块和可乐，想想那是多少卡路里啊。”  
“这是有原因的，听我解释。”  
“你要增重？”  
“不是，是儿童套餐的玩具太好了我在收……集……”  
室友的眼神仿佛在看智障一样。

“请问要点什么？”  
“儿童套餐。”  
快餐店服务生看着面前那个应该是成年人的顾客，然后往柜台下面看了看。  
“儿童套餐？”  
“四份。”  
“四份？”  
服务生花了十秒钟才低头在触摸屏上点了餐，汉堡可乐小吃鸡翅堆了两个托盘，附带四个谜语人玩具盒。  
“这里面的玩具是随机的？”室友拿起一个玩具盒晃了晃。“快餐店都学会抽盲盒了？”  
“这样赚得多啊，比如我现在抽了一个多月了还没有抽全呢。”  
“这不是你一天四份儿童套餐的理由。你就那么喜欢这个玩具吗，一连吃了一个多月的垃圾食品。”  
“拜托把开箱的工作交给我！我要享受这个时刻！”  
“不是很懂你们你们这群人。”室友摇头。“我还以为你过了超级英雄狂热粉的岁数了。”  
“这不是很正常吗？我到现在就差一个红头罩抽不到，我都抽了一打的蝙蝠侠了，我还是没有红头罩。”  
“相信我，为了红头罩的快餐玩具吃了一个多月快餐的事情不是正常成年人干得出来的，有那个功夫你去柜台买一个不就行了，吃那么多炸鸡徒增烦恼。”  
“虽然听起来很有诱惑力但是感觉没有程序正义。”  
“妈的你活该胖死。”  
“谢谢你，我知道你是爱我的。”  
来这种餐厅，说实话玩具盒才是目标，虽然夜翅的确好吃，不过重要的还是玩具盒，不知道这次能开出来什么的惊喜感真是让人欲罢不能。  
第一个，蝙蝠侠。  
真开心啊，蝙蝠侠，已经有十二个蝙蝠侠了，是不是应该分给楼下的小朋友几个。  
第二个，夜翼。  
噢！真好。摸一摸，遗憾的是屁股是平的，没那么翘。  
第三个，红头罩。  
“我抽到了！”用力拥抱亲爱的室友。“我抽到红头罩了！”  
“给我下去你真他妈的重。”  
为了庆祝抽到红头罩，特地去买了一对夜翅，并回来打开了第四个玩具盒。  
第四个，红头罩。  
“太好了，这下我可以床头摆一个书架上摆一个了。”  
“看你激动的，你咋不抱着它睡觉。”  
“是个好主意，谢谢朋友。”  
“你还真的要抱着睡觉啊？！你多大啊！真的成年了吗？！”

“我跟你讲，总有人对夜翼的屁股意图不轨。”经常在下一节课课间讨论这些，学校的学生们下了课聊这种事情太正常了，毕竟除此之外也就剩下布鲁斯·韦恩的新女朋友是谁能看看了。“据说男女都有。”  
“我也想我也想！”有女生举手。“你不觉得他超帅吗？”  
“我也是！”  
“我觉得蝙蝠侠很帅！”  
“我还是喜欢蝙蝠女孩，上次见过一次，她绝对是漂亮姑娘。”  
“哦，得了吧，你都看不到她长什么样。”  
“至少能看到一半啊。”  
“我比较喜欢红头罩的胸肌。”  
同学们的目光全部转过来了。  
“……呃，我是说，我很喜欢他的胸肌。”  
“可是他超凶的。”  
“可是我感觉他很帅啊。”  
“他都不露面的，你怎么知道他长什么样。”  
“说得好像你知道蝙蝠侠长什么样一样……”  
“这不一样，他可是有着哥谭最性感的下巴。”  
……的确，无法反驳呢。  
“可是我不喜欢屁股下巴。”  
“关你屁事。”  
“万一红头罩其实很丑呢？”  
“那他也有哥谭最性感的头罩啊。”  
他们的眼神大概是说“快看这里有个怪人”，这大概就是为什么不太喜欢和别人聊天的原因，虽然不知道喜欢夜翼的屁股和喜欢红头罩的胸肌到底是谁更奇怪一点。

“你该减肥了。”室友说。“我觉得你这两个月胖了得有二十磅。”  
“我不要，我不想动。”  
“所以你现在就每天买垃圾食品回家吃，屋里挂着厚窗帘不透光，关着门一个人安安静静的长胖？”  
“我还以为你爱我爱到知道我讨厌光和声音。”  
“我爱你爱到要你减肥。”  
“我不，我和我的脂肪产生了感情。”  
“两个月减掉你吃垃圾食品长出来的肥肉，我就送你那个十二英寸的红头罩雕像。”  
操，那个超级贵啊！根本买不起啊！  
“你什么时候这么有钱了？”  
“要你管，你减不减？”  
“减！一定减！我就知道你爱我！”  
“把你的零食都交出来傻逼。”  
“哦。”  
室友收走了所有的零食，家里的冰箱里塞满了水果和蔬菜，然后裤腰上被别了个计步器就被推出了家门。  
“跑两万步。”室友十分残酷。“坚持到你减下二十磅为止。”  
“你不爱我了！”  
“别废话，还要不要红头罩了？”  
“好的再见我去跑步了。”  
“不许用走的！”室友喊到。“别太晚回来！”

有时候，人需要变通，需要灵巧，需要……偷懒。  
虽然室友说了不许用走的，但是一直跑两万步实在是太不可能了。那么偷偷走一段应该没事吧，已经跑出去这么远了，总不会骑着自行车跟在后面吧？  
观察了一阵室友看起来的确没跟在后面，可以溜达一段了。天色已经暗了，路灯亮了起来，哥谭人都知道正确的夜间行走方式是去主干道或者人多的地方，安全也不容易被抓落单，虽然可能随时会有什么奇怪的东西掉下来。这可是哥谭人世世代代传下来的经——  
“呀——”  
果然掉下来什么东西了，一个人咣当一下砸在街边的车顶上，旁边的漂亮姑娘刚刚应该是在补妆，这下她尖叫着钻进男朋友的怀里，人群迅速在车辆周围围成一圈，看来都是看热闹的老手。  
“还不快走！”车顶被砸凹了下去，过了好一会儿那人才爬起来。“这里很危险！还不快走！”  
是红头罩！真的红头罩！活的！离他那么近，甚至能看出他头罩的色号！  
周围的人群尖叫着散开了，红头罩从车顶爬下来的时候摔了一跤，看起来摔得不轻。  
“你怎么还不走？”  
不想走啊！红头罩啊！就好像同学眼里的布鲁斯·韦恩室友心里的本·阿弗莱克啊！人就在眼前谁会走啊！  
“快走。”  
“你能给我签个名吗！我是你的粉丝！我超喜欢你的！我每天都抱着你的手办睡觉！”  
红头罩把头扭过来了，直觉表示如果他的头罩有眼神的话估计在说妈的智障。  
“你带笔了吗？”  
冷静，冷静下来，使用智商使用——地上那个好像是之前谁掉的口红？

“我的妈呀。”室友靠在门口。“你这是被抢劫了吗？”  
“你怎么会这么认为的？”  
“你身上这红色的是用什么写的！你是不是被谁捅了啊！”  
“啊，你说这个啊。我告诉你我看到红头罩了！我找他要签名来着，不过没找到笔和纸，然后我在地上看到一支口红……”  
“……”  
“……就是这样。”  
“然后就像一个被害者留言一样在你衣服上签了自己名字？红头罩？”  
“这件衣服我就不洗了。”  
“我管你，反正是你自己洗。”室友大概是翻了个白眼，拿过计步器看步数。“进屋，洗澡吃饭。”  
“我今天简直高兴死了！我跟你说他离我那么近，我甚至看得出来他的头罩色号！他胸真的好——”  
“少逼逼你个流氓，洗澡去。”  
“哦。”  
第二天被室友押着晨跑，并且是跑着去上课。有人问的时候室友毫不留情的告诉别人吃了一个多月快餐胖了二十磅这件事，并且从包里掏出了蛋白棒说饿了的时候可以吃一口。  
“你不能这样，好歹让我吃点好吃的。”  
“不行。”  
“可是我饿得偏头痛更疼了，我昨天多吃了一片药！”  
“瞎扯。”  
“我偏头痛严重你都不管了，你不爱我了！”  
“接着扯，你偏头痛严重早就跑来跟我一起睡了。”  
妈的要饭失败。  
但是说实话有这样的室友挺好的，就是减肥过程中会觉得丫一定是恨我，一定是嫉妒别人肚皮上的脂肪更值钱点，虽然知道等到减肥成功可能会高兴得喊人家爸爸。  
在减掉大概四磅之后室友终于发现了每晚都偷懒走路的事情，从此真的骑上自行车跟在后面监督跑步，就差拿根鞭子在后面抽打说“给我跑起来你个胖砸”了。  
“你有没有，想过，万一出点事，我跑不动，怎么办！”  
“扯淡你这不跑得动吗。”  
“我是说逃跑！”  
“怎么的，是蝙蝠侠要来抓你进阿卡姆你要逃跑？”  
“为什么是阿卡姆？”  
“因为胖算犯罪，还能把你这个怕光怕声偏头痛的毛病治治。”  
哎哟不想减肥了想和室友拼命。  
“万一发生点啥，掉下来点啥，比如红头罩再掉下来——”  
“啊——”砰！  
有什么东西掉到旁边的垃圾箱里了，这个先啊再砰的动静一般来说是摔死人的比较多，室友嘴里嘟囔着“你这乌鸦嘴”，停下车去看到底发生了什么，结果刚把脑袋伸进去里面就蹿出个人，大喊一声“借用一下”抢过自行车骑上就跑。灯光有些暗，不过至少能看到那个脑瓜红得锃光瓦亮。  
“……我该庆幸骑出来的是你那辆二手车吗？”  
“……啥？”  
“你偶像把你的破自行车骑走了。”


	2. Chapter 2

自行车被红头罩骑走的第三天，有个快递员送来了一辆新的自行车，还附了一张卡片上写着“谢谢”。  
“是从谁寄过来的？”  
“不知道，这上面没写寄件人。”快递员看起来挺凶的，而且好像挺不好说话。“签收一下。”  
“哦，好。”  
那辆旧的二手自行车大概是找不到了，可能在红头罩打架的时候报废了，不过也没关系，毕竟是才花了三十六块从学长那里买的二手货，骑上去整辆车除了车铃不响哪儿都响。但这辆车就不一样了，全新的，名牌的，上网查了下至少八百块的自行车，真的是天上掉馅饼，自行车丢的值啊。  
快递员走了，欢天喜地的把车推进门，美滋滋地看着卡片，然后把卡片翻了过来。  
“以后骑结实一点的车。”  
“好啊，这是在关心你啊。”室友听说后这么表示。  
“我觉得我还会再遇到他。”  
“然后和他谈一场恋爱？”  
“诶嘿。”  
“哦，得了吧。”室友继续看杂志。“这只能说明他人还不错，你要是能和红头罩谈恋爱，蝙蝠侠都能和布鲁斯·韦恩谈恋爱了。”  
“这个传言几年前就有了。”  
“那就是我都能和本·阿弗莱克谈恋爱了。”  
“不可能的，大家都知道他爱的是马特·达蒙。”  
“我打死你啊！”室友用力把计步器砸过来。“三万步！不然别想要红头罩了！”  
“这不公平！”  
“对你肚子上的脂肪说不公平吧。”室友继续看杂志。“再加一条，减下二十磅我给你的房间加装隔音层。”  
“真的？”  
“你上次考试拿了B我不就给你换厚窗帘了。”  
“我这次拿A的话你介绍我和红头罩谈恋爱怎么——”  
“闭嘴去跑步。”  
“哦。”

室友今天不跟出来，说是要忙着做减肥餐，但是估计是在看访谈节目，之前看了预告，说是本·阿弗莱克的。  
“不许用走的！”  
“知道了，知道了。”  
然而不可能不走的，不存在的，跑三万步实在是太累了。到现在为止已经减掉七磅了。室友嘲笑说你瘦下来二十磅之前绝对不会和红头罩谈恋爱的，回敬回去你也不会和本·阿弗莱克谈恋爱的，然后各自为了和偶像谈恋爱进行了一场友谊的对决，结果现在被扔出来继续跑步，而室友大概在一边做饭一边看电视。  
既然室友不在就可以光明正大的偷懒了。去便利店买了罐装咖啡出来，一拐弯就的时候就看见有个人蹲在消防梯上，仔细一看脑门是红的。  
“今天也在跑步？”  
——妈妈！是红头罩！  
他是偶然在这里的，还是特地在这里等着的？说不好，只觉得开心到要跳起来了。  
“自行车骑着怎么样？”红头罩问，车子果然是他送来的。“比你的那辆破车好吧？”  
“你为什么送我一辆新车？”  
“你那车骑了不到二百米就剩一个轱辘了，差点没摔死我，但不赔你一辆显得我红头罩做事没原则。”他顿了顿。“虽然赔给你我觉得我好像吃亏了。”  
“其实没什么，毕竟那辆车才花了我三十六块。”  
“……我后悔了，把车还给我，我请你吃顿饭就差不多了。”  
“你说送给我了，那就是我的。”  
“哦，那么你的意思是不用我请你吃饭了。”他晃晃脑袋。“那我走了。”  
“等等！”  
不知道是什么操作，他嗖的就飞到楼顶上就跑了，前后转了几圈也不知道他是怎么走的。等到跑回家，室友抄着手在门口托着个纸袋子，一脸“我看破你的阴谋了”的表情。  
“厉害了啊，一个人去跑步，然后背着我叫外卖？”  
“什么外卖？”  
“少来，热狗店的员工说我们定了一份特制辣热狗，我又没打电话那肯定是你订的了。”室把热狗塞过来。“哼，你这样肯定瘦不下来。”  
“不你听我说！我真的没——”  
“我不听我不听我不听——”  
撇着嘴看看那袋热狗，还挺沉的，有好几个。打开一看都是各种口味的辣热狗，小票上显示总价格是三十六块。  
“……你听我解释我知道是谁订的了！”  
“我不听我不听我不听——”

在室友恶魔一样的监督下至今减掉了十磅，并且改善了一些偏头痛的问题。室友对此很是满意，并下了红头罩雕像的定金以示鼓励，并且威胁如果减不下剩下的十磅就退款。  
“不给退怎么办？”  
“那我就不要了。”  
“你怎么这么有钱？”  
“要你管。”  
红头罩在上一次请客吃了三十六块的热狗之后一直没有出现，在那之后又陆续送来了披萨，汉堡，三明治，辣味炸鸡还有墨西哥卷饼，甚至还有麻婆豆腐，都是辣味的而且附带三十六块钱的小票，让人觉得他到底对于三十六块有多大的执念，大概是上次那辆破自行车把他摔得不轻。而因为减肥，这些东西就全上缴给室友吃了。  
“今天不许偷懒。”室友把窗帘洗了，现在晾干了正在挂窗帘。“我会看着你的。”  
“我真爱你！”  
“少来了爱你的红头罩去。”室友哼哼着挂窗帘。“有本事减肥减下来把红头罩泡到手。”  
“你想多了，怎么可能呢。”  
“那你怎么解释他给你送了两周的垃圾食品？”  
“你不是坚持说是我买的吗？”  
“少废话你去不去跑步，还要不要红头罩雕像了。”  
“好的爸爸，这就去爸爸。”  
跑步那段路这段时间就没有变过，室友也不是次次陪跑，比如今天就要忙着看综艺节目访谈，但没再见过红头罩。虽然哥谭的确犯罪多，警察永远在加班，天上时不时往下掉蝙蝠侠罗宾什么的，凌晨大马路上偶尔就能看见抢银行的，但是总的来说还是很让人喜欢，大概是因为这里是红头罩的活动范围，也有可能是偶像效应，总之很喜欢哥谭，还有红头罩。  
跑出去好一段距离了，室友忙着挂洗好的窗帘和本·阿弗莱克的访谈节目，百分百没工夫跟踪监督，那么就可以溜溜达达的去买杯咖啡再溜溜达达抄近路回家，完美，如果能再遇到红头罩就更好——  
“砰。”  
不懂为什么你们都喜欢在人背后吓别人一跳，手里的热咖啡哗啦就泼过去了，顺着红色的头罩滴滴答答流到地上，气氛变得紧张而尴尬起来。  
“你往我脸上泼什么咖啡。”红头罩好像是倒吊在哪里，他现在整个人都是倒吊着的。“我还以为你喜欢我呢。”  
“你吓到我了。”  
“有个蓝色的傻蛋把我挂在这里了，你要不要行行好帮我解开，我请你吃宵夜。”  
“蓝色的傻蛋？”听着这眼熟呢？“屁股怎么样？”  
“别管那个屁股蛋，你到底同不同意？我在这里挂了好久了。”  
“同意！我们去哪儿？”  
——减肥什么的去他的吧。

室友眉头一皱发现事情并不简单。  
“你这段时间不大正常。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你回来的比以前晚，而且你的体重也没变化。”  
“嗯……”  
“你是不是偷懒了？”  
“严格说起来没有。”  
“严格说起来？！”  
如果室友去做私人健身教练一定能赚很多钱。一个猜想，不一定对。  
“老实交代。”室友往沙发上一坐。“你是不是在做什么不可告人的事情，比如说偷吃汉堡奶昔。”  
“这是情势所迫。”  
“所以你到底吃没吃？”  
“……吃了。”  
第一次知道室友跑得这么快，差点被抓住打死。  
“你有种别回来了！”室友远远地喊。  
“不能怪我！”远远地喊回去。“约会总吃汉堡不是我的错！”  
“等等啥玩意儿？”  
“我总是吃汉堡不是我的错？”  
“你说是出去跑步其实是去约会了？！”  
“我还以为你要问我和谁约会去了。”  
“那是下一个问题。”室友似乎放弃了进攻。“你和谁约会去了？”  
“你肯定不信。”  
“你说。”  
“红头罩。”  
“哦，好啊，我今天还约了本·阿弗莱克吃饭呢。”  
“不是，真的，那天他被夜翼吊起来挂了很长时间，我偶然碰见他就把他放下来了，然后我们就……嗯……”  
“……什么，你们就疯狂的上床了吗？”  
“等等司机我要下车，我们只是单纯的吃了顿夜宵。”  
“伴随着大量卡路里油脂和糖分？而且还是每天？”室友歪着头。“那既然你都和本人约会了那么那个雕像也——”  
“我知道你最爱我了能不能给我个机会。”  
“跟你男朋友要去。”  
“他还不是我男朋友。”  
“……你们进展到哪一步了？”  
“呃……每天一起吃夜宵？”  
“就这样？牵手了吗？拥抱了吗？接吻了吗？”室友哐哐拍起桌子。“你们两个今年多大？！都两周了连手都没牵？！这你也好意思说是'约会’？！”  
“我觉得是。”  
“真鸡儿丢人。”室友翻了个白眼。“总有一天我得被你气出偏头痛。”  
“我那里还有处方药可以分给你。”  
“操你大爷。”  
“我也爱你。”


	3. Chapter 3

不知道你们有没有见过蝙蝠侠的，有一个同学特别喜欢他的下巴，并且觉得很性感，虽然个人觉得屁股下巴并没有多性感。  
红头罩不存在下巴这种东西，毕竟他戴着头罩。所有人都在猜想那个头罩的结构，然而直到那天才知道——大概在室友怒斥说“你太不争气了”之后几天——，他的头罩不是从后面打开的，而是从前面。  
你们要知道憋了多久才没指着他打开的头罩说一句哇变相怪杰，这真的很难，真的像。但是说实话他可比史丹利帅多了也年轻多了，帅到如果是女高中生内心已经在尖叫了，也没有屁股下巴。而且说实话他看起来就是个大学生的年纪，绝对没有到四年级的那种。  
“……看什么看。”  
“你好像把黄芥末掉在头罩上了。”  
“操！这个地方不好清理——”  
热狗的酱料掉在他的下巴上，糊在头罩的缝隙里了，绝对没有人看到过红头罩手忙脚乱把头罩拿下来只因为缝隙里的黄芥末不好清理。  
“你的室友还在让你减肥？”  
“不但还在让我减肥，还发现了我这段时间偷吃东西一点没瘦，估计再这样下去又得骑车陪跑了。”  
“哦。”过了一分钟。“你要吃甜甜圈吗？”  
“我有点饱了。”  
“那带回去。”  
“可是我真吃——”  
“带回去。”他瞪了一眼。“你们可以一起吃。”  
“哦。”  
当室友端着个甜甜圈盒子打开看着里面的一打甜甜圈的时候眼睛都瞪起来了。  
“你男朋友在挑衅我！”  
“可是你吃甜甜圈明明很开心，还有他还不是我男朋友。”  
“你懂个屁，他就是在挑衅我。”  
“好好好我知道你最爱我了所以他挑衅你。”  
“闭嘴。”室友心痛地说。“两万步，快去。”  
“我那份呢？！”  
“没收了。”室友说。“为了你的健康，跑步去。”  
“这不公平！那是红头罩给我买的甜甜圈！”  
“你还想不想和红头罩谈恋爱了，减肥去。”  
室友果然是个恶魔。  
“你室友真这样？”  
“真的，用减肥欺负我。”  
红头罩今天吃三明治的时候把头罩拿下来了，他说昨天晚上花了半个小时才清理干净那些黄芥末，大概这就是今天他选择番茄酱的原因，掉在头罩上不那么明显。  
“上次那盒甜甜圈都被那个恶魔吃掉了，一个都没给我留。”  
“我觉得你的室友是为你好。”他想了想。“明天我给你做点别的东西。”  
“你会做饭？”  
“不然呢？我一个人住。”  
过了会儿他又说。  
“其实你现在就挺好了，虽然我更喜欢你再多吃点，不过现在就很好。”  
而真的到了第二天晚上收到低脂减肥沙拉的时候，整个人都是拒绝的。红头罩怂恿说你尝尝，保证你晚上不会饿——但是，上帝啊，今天的晚餐就是室友的减肥低脂沙拉啊。  
“我不知道你还挑食。”  
“不，只是因为晚餐也是沙拉，室友做的。”  
“我保证做的更好吃。”他十分坚持。“我亲手做的，还有我的独家酱汁，夜翼吃了也赞不绝口。”  
——真是个好方法，立刻就觉得饿了。

室友坐在客厅里一副恨铁不成钢阿爸对你很失望的表情。  
“已经两个月了。”室友坐在沙发里用力拍着大腿。“已经两个月了，啊？两个月什么概念你知道吗？换胆子大点的现在都同居了知道吗！”  
“你也太心急了吧？”  
“能不心急吗！你们两个要气死我！”室友唰的站起来。“他都替我给你做减肥餐了！每天！你能不能有点出息和他有点进展啊？！”  
“不是，才两个月我觉得还不够成熟。”试图辩解。“我觉得应该循序渐进。”  
“就你们这个速度等到哪天布鲁斯·韦恩破产了估计连手都没拉上。”  
“我在你的话里听出了嫌弃。”  
室友斜着眼看过来。  
“我现在嫌弃你到我在思考要不要把你赶出去露宿街头等到你和红头罩亲嘴了再回来。”  
“庸俗！恶俗！低俗！你怎么能这么说！”  
“闭嘴我没说上床已经很含蓄了。”  
然而今天红头罩并没有来。第二天也没有。第三天晚上夜翼出现了，他是来送信的，而那个时候整个班的人都在一个同学家开泳池派对。他没头没脑一样闯了进来，然后尴尬的站在原地大概半分钟，在众目睽睽之下他把一罐苏打水放在了地上。  
“你们人来的不少啊。”可能是想缓和气氛他准备说些什么，然后他双手握在一起。“我很欣慰。”  
接着他就被尖叫的男男女女淹没了。  
“你不去摸一把吗？”室友指指夜翼，然后把被冷落的苏打水摸了过来。“还有我觉得接下来肯定没好事。”  
易拉罐底部附了张纸条，上面就写了两个单词，落款是他画了自己的头罩。  
“智齿？”室友看着。“智齿？他去拔牙了？拔智齿？”  
“很正常吧？你不也拔过智齿。”  
“我只是感叹你们两个中间终于有一个聪明人了。”  
“我决定今儿晚上和你绝交明天早上再和好。”  
第四天晚上红头罩出现了，在跑步的路上，带着减肥餐。今天他没怎么说话，并且第一次选择了沙拉酱热狗。  
“……你的智齿还好吗？”  
沉默了一会儿他拿下头罩——好吧，左边脸颊还是肿的，怪不得不想说话。  
“才拔了一边的。”他哼哼唧唧啃起了热狗。“医生禁止我出门活动，今天不怎么出血了才放过我。”  
一个需要减肥的胖子和一个拔了智齿的红头罩坐在公园长椅上一起啃热狗可能不太符合逻辑，毕竟高热量并且对牙齿并不友好。提到昨天夜翼出现在泳池派对上的时候他可以说是爆笑了——就是因为牙痛不得不捂着嘴嘿嘿嘿地笑，看起来感觉异常的奇怪。  
“我说那家伙回来的时候怎么湿唧唧的。”  
“你们住一起？”  
“谁跟他住一起，他连袜子都没空洗。”  
“你甚至知道他洗没洗袜子？”  
“不是，不是你想的那样，我就是偶尔会光顾他那里，因为近。”  
“那还是去了。你去他那里过夜？”  
“偶尔，我发誓我是睡在沙发上的，我们绝对没有任何关系。”  
话题走向越来越不对了，红头罩就差拍着胸脯表示自己和夜翼没关系了，这反而有种欲盖弥彰的感觉，真的让人有点搞不懂——简直就像哥谭情感论坛那些关于红头罩和夜翼关系猜想的一样。  
于是在仔细斟酌后问了个严肃的问题。  
“你……难道喜欢夜翼？”  
红头罩好像要憋死一样瞪了十几秒的眼，然后气愤地戴上了头罩。  
“不对？”  
“你说实话你是不是看上他了？”  
“瞎说！我买了一屋你的手办和雕像！甚至还有建议年龄三岁的宝宝玩具！”  
“哇哦。”  
“还有你上次在我胸口用口红签的——”  
“等一下朋友，说话注意点，你说的这听起来像性骚扰。”  
“……那你快来再骚扰我一下。”  
他一脸嫌弃的把头罩掀开了。  
“想啥呢。”他说。“正经人可不是这么发展的。”


End file.
